A Shapeshifter's Love
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Sasuke's a wolf who can transform into a human! No this isn't some Twilight crap. He becomes severely wounded and almost killed, so Naruto is left to tend to his wounds and take care of him. Little by little they bond and get closer. CONTAINS YAOI, MPREG, AND NARUSASU!
1. Chapter 1

**My Point of View **

A thick layer of snow coated the forest grounds, giving the trees and bushes a beautiful dusting. The bone-chilling breeze was enough to keep all of the animals in hiding for the day. But this didn't mean it would keep the hunters away from their all-time favorite sport! They all wore a few layers of clothing to make sure they could last a long time in this type of whether. Right now only certain species were being picked off due to being overly populated. Even those who weren't on the list were slowly being killed off one by one. No one seemed to care at all about a thing called extinction. All they wanted was to make money off of their fur and meat.

A trail of bloody paw prints led from the frozen lake and all the way over to the nearest cave. Judging by the patterns itself, you could tell that the wounded animal wasn't able to walk a straight line. It weaved in and out. There was even a dent in the snow to signify that at one point, it had collapsed due to sheer exhaustion and blood loss. For now the hunter had failed in killing it off and taking home the prize. Was it even still alive? Or was it just lying there, dying a slow and painful death?

A pair of boots crunched against the heavy, wet snow. In one hand he held a gun, the other a knife. The blade was covered and dripping with a crimson colored liquid. It was thick and ran all the way down his arm, soaking his pure white coat. It looked like he wasn't about to let his precious wolf get away alive. The thing got stabbed both in the side and on the back of its leg. "I'll shoot the fucker this time!" He hissed underneath his breath. The amount of money for such a magnificent creature was outrageous. The fur alone would earn him a couple hundred-thousand dollars. This type of wolf was, after all, a rare breed.

It stood eight feet tall on it's back feet and had long, gorgeous fur that felt silky-smooth to the touch. Each one had it's own unique qualities. You could never find two that looked exactly the same, which was nice. Another reason why hunters received so much money for selling one of them. They were literally one of a kind...and everyone wanted to own one. Lately more people have been protesting against the excessive killing of these rare wolves. But so far it wasn't doing any good. No one seemed to be listening to them! These hunters were just way too money hungry, who only thought of themselves.

"Oh come on Danzo. We weren't supposed to be hunting wolves!" A blonde-haired, blue-eyed nineteen year old said while throwing his hands up in the air. This wasn't a part of the agreement. Why didn't they just stick to shooting at deer? The meat was always used in stews and hot dishes. And what didn't get used, was sealed and packed away in the freezer for another time. This type of animal was nowhere near extinction, so it was okay to hunt them down.

Those cold eyes shot a threatening glare back at him. "We will only take one, Naruto. If the wolf isn't dead yet, then it's going to die soon enough. Why not put it out of its misery?" A dark smirk spread on his lips then. Oh how he enjoyed taking home his priced possessions! This was going to be the best one yet out of his entire lifetime. "You are still a student in learning. So shut your mouth and watch!"

"...!" Naruto flinched at the sharpness in the old man's voice. Everyone knew not to mess with Danzo. He was one mean, cruel person. Not to mention very selfish and greedy on top of it. His true colors were definitely showing right now. But he didn't utter a single word about it and did what he was told...kept his mouth shut completely.

"Now come on!" Danzo grabbed a hold of the blonde's jacket and pulled him on over to the cave's entrance, peering inside. But it was pitch black, so neither one of them could see a single thing. The sound of something whimpering could be heard then, which caught both of their attention.

"Is that-..." Naruto trailed off, squinting his eyes to see if he could see better that way. But even that didn't work! He only caught a slight glimpse of it earlier, before it took off running. So he had no idea what it really looked like. But in his mind he imagined something truly outstanding.

Grabbing a match from his pocket, Danzo lit it up and stuck his hand inside, trying to get a better view of the surroundings. It wasn't a large cave, so the wolf didn't really have anywhere to hide. Running off into such a place was the biggest mistake it made. Now it was trapped! The light shone on a small puddle of blood that was smeared at the very top. "I think I got something here..." He mumbled, before taking a step closer into the cave.

The smear mark led all the way over to the farthest end of the cave, where the wounded animal lye breathing heavily. Naruto, who was behind him, gasped in shock at the sight of it. This wolf had black fur with tints of dark blue in it. And the eyes...they were an even darker shade of black! The size alone caused him to take a few steps forward, getting ahead of Danzo now. To think that something so huge and beautiful actually existed! And they were on the brink of extinction. Such a shame really. Something this amazing should never die out!

Seeing those wounds on the wolf caused Naruto's heart to ache. How could he just stand here and let his teacher kill it off? He would never be able to forgive himself. "H-hey. Can't we hunt something else down?"

Danzo put his finger on the trigger and aimed his gun right at its chest. "You're not keeping your mouth shut..." He grumbled, leaning forward a bit.

"Of course I'm not going to keep my mouth shut, ya old geezer! Now put the gun down, or else I'll beat the shit outta you!" He threatened.

Danzo just scoffed at the small threat. "Oh I'm so scared. You can't even hold a gun properly. What makes you think you can take me on? How pathetic..."

Naruto pulled out one of his guns and aimed it right back at him. "It doesn't matter where I shoot. Just as long as I get you, that should be good enough." he sneered.

"But if it doesn't kill me, then what's the point? Tch, I'm killing this wolf whether you like it or not. Now let me show you who is superior here, brat..." He said while turning his attention back to the wolf.

His blue eyes darted from the old man and over to the wolf. Naruto was actually starting to panic at this point! Just one bullet. That's all it was going to take to end the wolf's life. And for what? So that someone could wear their fur for fashion? Or to be stuffed and hung in a museum? In the end it all came down to money. "I...I think I'm going to be sick..." He muttered under his breath.

Dark, saddened eyes locked onto his then as another painful whimper escaped him. And then out of nowhere, the wolf began to howl loudly. The sound echoed throughout the entire cave and could be heard outside quite clearly. Another faint howl followed after his, which was obviously from a different wolf. This happened two more times, and then suddenly...all three of them howled at once. Well this wasn't good.

"Danzo, if we don't get out of here, then his pack will tear us to shreds. It's not worth it. Let's go!" He shouted.

The older man rolled his eyes. "I'll just kill them off as well. I have plenty of bullets..."

"...What? B-but then you would be killing four of them. What happened to just sticking to this one?! You're such a liar, you dirty old bastard!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"We humans come first. You obviously haven't figured that one out yet!" He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You...you..." Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence he was so angry. It got to the point where tears pooled in his eyes. If he didn't do anything now, then a bunch of wolves were going to get killed for nothing! "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" He pointed his gun down at Danzo's leg and pulled the trigger, shooting him right in the knee.

"...What are you doing?!" Danzo shrieked out in pain, before falling to the ground and holding his bleeding knee.

"Put the gun down, or else I'll shoot the other one..." Naruto threatened darkly. Now it was his turn to take charge of things! He was going to protect these wolves no matter what. Even if it cost him his very own life.

"Y-you're insane! All this for a stupid animal? It's already half dead, so what's the point?!" He pointed his gun up at Naruto then. "Or maybe I should kill you off like some worthless animal as well. Maybe that'll teach you a lesson..."

Before anything else could be said, loud growling noises could be heard from behind them. As they both looked back, they saw three even larger wolves standing at the entrance of the cave. Each one of them had their long, sharp fangs barred with saliva dripping from their mouths. The one with bright red eyes leaped forward and bit down on Danzo's hand, yanking the gun from it. It's teeth sank down into the flesh and caused it to bleed pretty badly.

Naruto took this opportunity to run on over to the wounded wolf. He sank down to his knees and just stared at him for a few minutes. "O-oh my..." He whispered, taking it all in. That beautiful fur was soaked in its own blood.

"Grrrr..." It growled weakly.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you..." He took off his backpack and dug through it, taking out a first-aid kit. The other wolves had actually scared off Danzo, and caused him to literally crawl out of the cave for his life. It was strange, because they could have so easily killed him off...so then why didn't they? He messed with their youngest pup didn't he? So he should pay. But nope...they let him go.

Naruto raised a shaky hand to lightly touch the wolf's cheek, running his fingers through the soft fur. "I won't let you die okay? I promise." He whispered soothingly.

"..." Instead of biting his hand off, the wolf allowed him to touch him. And to be honest, it actually felt very nice. His eyes slowly closed, relaxing into it.

This earned a chuckle from the blonde. "That's much better. Now let me patch you up~" He pressed a wet washcloth against both of the wounds, cleaning them out to make sure they wouldn't get infected. Then he wrapped some bandages around them nice and tight.

The wolf looked down at itself, sniffing at the wounds that were now cleaned and bandaged up. "...?"

"I have some water for you. You must be thirsty..." Naruto pulled out a water bottle and poured some into a small bowl, setting it down in front of it's face. "You look cold too..." That's when he pulled out a thick blanket and draped it over the wolf's body, making sure only the head stuck out from it. "My tent isn't very far from here. But I always carry my blanket around whenever it's snowing like this. Just in case I get stranded somewhere, hehe." He grinned.

The wolf looked down at the water and stuck it's tongue out, licking up some of the refreshing cold water. And he didn't stop until it was completely empty. His body slowly stopped trembling as the warmth overcame him. Looking up at the human one last time, he laid his head down on its paws and huffed, getting more comfortable. "..."

Naruto stroked at his ears, knowing that his very own dog loved this a lot. "Just get some sleep and focus on healing. Your family is here. And as long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll...I'll protect you..." He vowed.

The wolf relaxed even more as its ears were rubbed at. No one has ever done this before, so this was his very first time experiencing such an amazing feeling! He didn't want this to stop any time soon. And so he allowed himself to growl softly, letting the human know that he loved this. _'This idiot is going to protect me, huh? Let's see if he can keep such a promise...' _He thought.

Yup, these weren't just any ordinary wolves. They were...special.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Point of View **

**The next day**

The snow had came to a complete stop during the middle of the night. Once morning hit, the sun shone brightly against the pure white forest. Small animals came out of hiding to run around and try to find food. All kinds of different types of birds even chirped in the distance, soaring through the cloudless sky. The scenery may be stunning to look at, but it didn't change the fact that the chilly weather was still very present. But even that strong wind from before died down, so everything was sort of still at the moment. Those bloody paw prints were now covered up by a layer of snow, making it seem like last night's event never happened.

Danzo never snitched on his idiotic student for shooting him in the knee. Although he did end up in the hospital to get the bullet out and stitch up the bloody wound. He just told the doctor that he was playing around with his gun and accidentally shot himself while hunting. And they believed him! For now he wasn't going to go back to that hunting sight. No need to push it and cause himself to get even more injured. Being shot once was good enough. This didn't mean he was going to give up completely though! He _will _get his prized possession one way or another!

The sound of wolves howling outside could be heard then, which woke Naruto up. He shifted underneath the warm blanket and opened his eyes, blinking a few times. His blurry vision slowly vanished as he took in his surroundings. Somehow his head ended up laying against the wolf's side, his face buried into the soft fur. Never in his entire life has he ever been more comfortable. And so he couldn't stop the urge to wrap his arms around the wolf, gently hugging himself closer into its warm, soft body. A fire wasn't even necessary in this situation, which was nice!

But Naruto couldn't stay in this cave for much longer. What little food he did bring was back at his tent. And that wasn't enough to actually fill himself up with. This meant he was going to have to actually go into town and buy some more things that he didn't have to cook. And this also meant leaving this wounded wolf all alone while he did that. Would it really be safe of him to do? What if Danzo came back and killed it off? The thought alone caused him to feel nauseous again. But the constant growling noises coming from his stomach was telling him that he didn't have much of a choice with this one. He needed to eat!

Sighing heavily, he slowly sat up and crawled out from underneath the blanket, standing up to stretch a bit. Leaving all of that warmth caused him to shiver as that winter cold hit him hard. Snatching his jacket from the ground, he quickly put it on and zipped it all the way up, putting his gloves, hat, and scarf on as well. If only he could stay here and make sure that everything would be alright. The other wolves were still here though, resting alongside the entrance of the cave. Maybe to sense if someone else was coming?

The blonde knelt down to rub at the wolf's head. "I have to go. But I'll be back, I promise! It's just that...I don't have anymore food or water on me. And that's something that we both need." He pulled the blanket up even more and sighed. "Please don't leave this cave while I'm gone, okay? If you do, then I might not be able to find you again..." And that would just be awful! But as it's dark eyes opened to stare back into those bright blue ones of his savior, it was almost as if it was telling him to go for it, and that he really did understand what he was saying.

"Good! You seem to be doing alright anyways. The blanket is keeping you warm, plus your wounds have stopped bleeding. Now they just need some time to heal and you'll be all better." Naruto grabbed his bag and stood back up, making his way towards the entrance of the cave. The other wolves lifted their heads and just sat there, watching him leave. They seemed to trust this human a bit more than the other ones they have encountered. But would he really come back to help out their wounded member? All they could do was wait and see.

Trudging through the deep snow, Naruto made his way over to the tent which had actually blown over. All of his things were scattered about everywhere. It seemed as though even the animals went by and snacked on all of his food too! So he literally didn't have anything now. It was a good thing that he was leaving. Not bothering to take the tent with him, he gathered up a few of his things and tried to find his car. "So bright..." he muttered to himself. Too bad his sunglasses vanished with his other stuff. Now he was just frustrated. He kicked at the snow and huffed, pouting. "Hmph!"

That's when he realized...he should have taken a photo! Maybe once he gets back, the wolf will let him. Because no one was going to believe this! People usually thought that Naruto made stuff like this up. Now he would have actual proof that he slept with one of the biggest wolves in the pack. Seriously, why were they so huge anyways? It's something that has been on the blonde's mind since yesterday. All of the other wolves he has seen in person were half the size! They didn't have the cool and interesting qualities that these other ones did. It only made him want to know more about these magnificent creatures.

It looked like someone had some researching to do. There was a reason why no one knew of these wolves, and he was about to find out why. He may be no genius, but...who couldn't look up information through a book or on the computer? Well it's not like he was much of a reader to begin with. Unless it involved something that caught his interest. And this was definitely one of those things. But he was going to save this for another time, when he's actually at home or in school and has the time to do that. One thing he knew for sure, was that...he was definitely going to drop out of Danzo's class.

Meanwhile...

The wounded wolf looked over at its parents and older brother, just staring at them for a few minutes while waiting for the human to disappear completely. _'Should we make a run for it?' _he asked.

His older brother walked on over to him and sat down, pawing at the other's nose. _'Why? This one is helping you, Sasuke...' _

Sasuke huffed at this. _'Oh come on Itachi. They're all the same. Do you honestly think that he won't turn on us?' _

Itachi didn't say anything for a while as he thought of that one. Neither one of them could answer that one. They have given out their fair share of chances towards humans. And each time they regretted it quite a bit. _'Let's just wait and see if he really does come back. Then we will decide...' _And if he really didn't come back, then they were going to head out towards a different hideout. One where no one could find them.

_'Tch. He tied the bandages too tight. I don't think he really knows what he's doing. How can we depend on someone like that?' _Sasuke asked.

Itachi actually thought about that one, before finally coming to a conclusion. _'Hmm...maybe by showing him our other form?' _

Sasuke's eye was actually twitching at this point. _'You can't be serious! That's a dumb idea. No...I'm never showing that moron my other form. I gave up on trying to live a life as a human being years ago...' _

His other brother was disappointed upon hearing this of course. _'Look what staying in your werewolf form has got you. That man almost killed you, Sasuke! It's too dangerous out here...' _

A growl escaped the younger one. _'It's also dangerous out there. Everyday people are being murdered, raped, kidnapped, tortured, you name it. Human beings are cruel and selfish...only thinking of themselves...' _

_'But no one is perfect. Not even animals such as ourselves. You can't just go around hating every single human, because trust me, they're not all as bad as you think they are...' _Itachi didn't want his little brother to live the rest of his life this way. He wanted him to actually do something with his life! And he wasn't going to get anywhere being stuck out here in the forest, running away from hunters.

Mikoto stood up and walked on over to her two pups. She never took sides whenever they argued like this. Because then it would only seem like she was playing favorites. And she loved both of them equally. _'I say we give that boy one chance. He seems like a very sweet person...' _

So now both his brother and mother were siding together on this. But his father wasn't going to say anything about it. He never, ever, stuck his nose into things he didn't want to be bothered with. _'You know I have trust issues, mom...' _

She nuzzled at his cheek. _'I know sweetie. But I just have a feeling that this one will work out. I'm sure he'll come back for you!' _

_'...I'll give him a few hours. That's it. And if he's not here by then, we are leaving.' _And his decision was final. Wounded or not, he'll limp to another hideout if he has to.

_'Don't be a fool son. You cannot get very far in your condition...' _Fugaku cut in with a sneer. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his son's attitude at the moment.

_'You were the ones who left me all alone, so don't forget that!' _he snapped right back at him.

His father's eyes narrowed then. _'Don't talk back to me like that! You are old enough to hunt for yourself. So don't blame your injuries on us.' _

"..." And now Sasuke was actually speechless. It was true though. He was no longer a little pup anymore...but a grownup! Even Itachi has fended for himself for a few years now, getting his very own food to eat. And here he sat, waiting for others to hunt for him.

Itachi playfully pawed at him again, wagging his fluffy tail. _'You can't hide yourself from the world forever, little brother...' _

Sasuke looked down at the blanket that covered up his entire body, and then at the water bowl that was used for water. And even though the bandages were on tight, they were still doing the job. His bleeding really did come to a stop! At least that guy was trying, unlike the others. Maybe he was over reacting after all. He just didn't like to admit whenever he was wrong. _'Hn. Don't make me regret giving that idiot a chance Itachi...' _

_'Of course not. And maybe if you two get close enough, you'll show him your human form? He is rather...handsome, I dare say.' _he smirked deviously.

_'Urgh. Could you please not? As if I would date someone like him. He's not my type at all, and you know it...' _Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head in disgust. He usually went for guys who had darker hair just like himself. Women just weren't his thing, since he found them to be highly annoying. Besides...who would go for someone who could transform into a werewolf? It was just too bizarre. No, he needed to be with his own kind. That way he wouldn't get judged in the slightest.

Itachi rolled his eyes. _'Sometimes I wonder if your eyesight is correct...'_ he teased.

_'And sometimes I wonder how you can have such awful taste in men.' _Sasuke said right back at him.

Mikoto booped them both on the head. _'Enough you two. And Sasuke, you should get some more rest. Your father and I will go out and get you something to eat...' _Sure he was supposed to be hunting for his own food from now on. But that didn't count right now, since he was too injured to run or even walk properly.

His eyes slowly softened at his mother's offer. Of course she would do that for him. She would do anything for her pups! _'...Thank you, mom.' _Snuggling into the warm blanket even more, he rested his head against the ground and let out a sigh of content. More sleep didn't sound bad at all! So for now, he was going to do just that. At least Itachi was going to be here with him. That made him feel a little better.

**Two hours later**

"I can't believe it took me this long!" Naruto was running as fast as he could through the snow, trying so desperately not to drop all of the bags he was holding. It looked like he had overdone himself at the grocery store and bought more food then necessary. Of course, he had to call his parents and tell them that he was going to be gone for a few days. They asked why, but he said he would explain once he got back. Right now he just needed to focus on taking care of that wounded wolf. He grabbed a spare battery for his cellphone and stuffed it into his bag as well. And he will only turn it on if necessary. He wondered if they would all still be there. It's not like the wolves understood what he was saying...right? That would just be silly!

He bought some cups of ramen, dried fruits and vegetables, smoked fish, different kinds of chips and cookies, and lots of water. And if he got cold, all he just needed to do was snuggle underneath the blanket with his favorite wolf again. Heck, he was actually looking forward to this little adventure! How many people can actually say that they spent the week with a bunch of huge wolves? That's not, not very many. And he was proud to be one of the lucky few who got this special opportunity. Now he was even more glad that he didn't let Danzo kill it off.

"I wonder...do wolves eat fish?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he neared the cave. When he peered inside, he could see two of them still in there. The wounded one and its...brother? At least that's what he was assuming. "You're still here!" he said with a big grin, before running on in. But what he didn't notice, was the big patch of ice that he just ran over, causing him to slip and fall. The bags in his hands flew in all sorts of directions, causing the contents to spill all over the place. And he just laid there for a few minutes, groaning in slight pain. Yup, he was a huge klutz!

He slowly raised his head up a bit to look at the wolves, who were...staring right back at him with a blank expression on their face. Kind of like a, "are you fucking kidding me?" sort of look. The blonde chuckled nervously as he sat up on his knees, wiping the snow from his face. "Hehe oops. Guess I should slow down next time, huh?" But of course, he received no response from the two. Not even a growl or a howl. Not a whimper or even a wag of the tail. Nothing.

Sasuke almost narrowed his eyes at this. _'Yup I was right. The guy is a total moron. He just fell and is laughing about it...' _

_'Would you rather he sit there and cry about it like a baby?' _Itachi asked. Because that would be even more weird to be honest.

He head-butted his brother a bit, but not in a playful way. _'Itachi...' _

But Itachi didn't say anything as he sort of...smirked? He was going to enjoy watching these two interact with each other. Hopefully his little brother wasn't going to be too mean towards this guy.

"Oh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way! Not that you can actually say it or anything. But just thought it would be the polite thing to do, ya know?" he grinned stupidly.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, blinking at him. _'Uzumaki Naruto, huh? What a...interesting name' _

_'Why you like it?' _Itachi cut in.

He bared his teeth at him. _'Shut up Itachi! If you like the guy so much, then why won't you date him? Tch...' _

_'...Hn. Maybe I will." _Okay so maybe he really wasn't going to. It was just fun to tease the shit out of his brother is all.

Naruto gathered his things and placed them all next to the wolves, before plopping a seat next to them. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he got a strange feeling at the glares they were giving each other. Shrugging it off, he took out a bottle of water and filled the small bowl back up. "Your parents must be out hunting, huh?" he asked.

Sasuke just stared at him. "..."

"Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow by the way. Even my bed isn't as comfy as you!" he chuckled, rubbing at the back of his head.

A huff came out of the wolf, almost sounding like a scoff. _'I'm not a damn pillow! And don't think you can keep on doing it either...' _

He took out his cellphone then and held it up towards the wolf. "I was wondering...can I get a picture of you? I feel as though I'll never see such a um...breed of wolf in my life again..."

"...!" The wolf started growling at Naruto then, and in a threatening way too! He couldn't allow someone to take his photo. Then more people would be after them. It was just way too dangerous!

Naruto quickly backed away and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. "O-okay okay! I won't take your picture! I-it was just a question!" He really didn't want to die here of all places...inside a wet, dark, cold cave in the middle of nowhere.

Itachi actually barked deeply at his brother this time. _'We do not hurt or kill humans, got it?!' _ Well only when they were in danger of course. But Naruto wasn't doing anything to harm either one of them. He just wanted to take their photo, which was an innocent thing to ask.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, looking away from them. _'I already hate this...' _But he could tell just how mean he sounded. This so called idiot had saved his life and was trying his best to take care of him. And here he was, just complaining away as if he were dying because of it. He was too stubborn to admit it though. That was just how he was. And it made it impossible for others to be around him. No wonder he didn't have a mate yet. Although everyone found him to be extremely attractive. They just found his personality and attitude to be a bit of a turn off. _'He better know where his place is...' _

His attention went back over to the blonde who was eating...dried tomatoes? He could of course smell these and felt his mouth watering. Sasuke always ate tomatoes in his human form. He even grew them in a small garden out in the back of his house. No one was allowed to touch them, for they were all his. And he definitely ate every single one of them, that's for sure. He ran his tongue along his lips, making sure he wouldn't actually start drooling like a real dog would. The smell was really getting to him, and actually caused his stomach to growl ever so quietly. "..."

"Hm...?" Naruto looked back at the wolf who was staring at him rather intensely. He had heard its stomach growling, and even saw the small droplet of saliva forming alongside the corner of its lips. He gazed at the bag of dried tomatoes in his hands and then held the bag out to him. "Is this what you're looking at?" he asked.

_'D-damn it. How can I refuse these?' _Sasuke could practically hear his brother laughing, but didn't bother to look at him. He stuck his nose inside the bag and took in a big whiff of them, taking in the delicious scent of them. Then, out of nowhere, he started eating them one by one, until the entire bag was actually gone! Once he lapped up the very last one, he leaned back and growled in satisfaction. Oh how he missed those! If only he could get tomatoes more often. But that would require going out in his human form, which he refused to do.

_'...I wonder what else he has in there.' _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Ahh just imagine it. Sasuke transforming in front of Naruto for the first time and being naked. Huehue~ e w e shot **


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day **

The continuous sound of water dripping from the melting icicles echoed throughout the cave. Today was going to be just warm enough to cause the snow and ice to turn to slush. The forest no longer looked like a beautiful winter wonderland that only existed in fairytales. Animals that were once in hiding, trying to stay warm from the cold, were now out scurrying about while looking for food. It had never been this lively before during this time of the year. Different types of birds chirped in the near distance as they flew in the sky, trying to find their own meals. Luckily people in the town not too far away from here held containers of bird seeds in them. Even squirrels came back with peanuts stuffed in their cheeks, burying them all in a hiding spot of their own.

Tanned fingers raked through soft blonde locks, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. It wasn't exactly comfortable sleeping on the cold, hard ground. Trying to sleep against his furry friend a second night in a row wasn't exactly the right thing to do. The growling noises coming out of him alone were enough to make Naruto keep his distance. It was a shame, really. It only seemed as though the wolf was growing more irritated with him as the time passed by, which was strange because they weren't supposed to act that way...right? This left him feeling confused as he stared down at the sleeping wolf. Oh how he wished he could just snuggle up against his warmth and fall back asleep! But that was impossible. Instead, he leaned back against the wall and curled his legs up to his chest, resting his head on his arms.

It may be warmer outside, but that still didn't change the fact that they were all sleeping inside a cave, which was always just normally cold. He watched his own breath as he inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. And that's all he did for a long while as he waited for the others to wake up. It would be pretty bad if he went and woke them up on his own. Heck, they would probably murder him! He was already walking on eggshells around them. These creatures could turn on him at any minute if they grew tired of his presence. This alone was a pretty scary thought. Just being this close to so many werewolves at once was a miracle in itself. Now was his perfect opportunity to take a photo of them if he really wanted to. But the more he sat there and thought about it, the more he already began to feel guilty about it. He just...couldn't betray them like that, especially the one that was injured.

His hand slowly reached out to trail his fingertips along the bandages, noticing how damp they were. And when he pulled away, he noticed a small blotch of red seeping through them. Just looking at this alone caused him to wince slightly. Didn't the wolf feel that? It must be a pretty heavy sleeper then, because normally that would hurt pretty badly. Cursing under his breath, Naruto snatched his bag and began digging through it, trying to find his first-aid kit. After taking everything out and setting it aside, he finally found the small white box with a red cross on it. If only he could do more than just clean the wounds and bandage them up. He was starting to think that maybe...he wasn't doing the wolf any good. That him being here was only a waste. But still...he couldn't leave. Even if he wanted to, it was impossible right now. This wolf in particular was drawing him in for some reason, and he wanted to know why.

Drawing in a shaky breath, he scooted closer to the wolf and very gently grabbed his leg, unraveling the used bandage and tossing it behind him. Then he grabbed a cotton ball and soaked it in rubbing alcohol, using it to pat at the exposed wound. Only a small amount of blood dribbled from the raw flesh. This meant that it was already beginning to heal properly, which was nice. Hopefully this meant that the wolf could start walking again here soon enough. Bright blue eyes softened as they took in the wolf's perfectly sculpted face. And so, being unable to control himself, Naruto slowly brought his hand up to touch it's cheek, softly caressing at it. He has never owned a pet in his entire life, but has always wanted one. If he had to choose just one type of animal, it would definitely be a dog. They were the most interesting to him, and found them to be extremely loyal.

Cats bothered him to no end, and they didn't seem to like him either. Every time Naruto tried to pet one or hold them, they would always freak out and end up scratching the hell out of him. Eventually he learned to give up and not bother with them anymore. They weren't worth his time. Being around dogs was always the complete opposite for him. His best friend, Kiba, is a huge dog lover and owns many different breeds of dogs. But his favorite was Akamaru, a big ball of fur who loved just about everybody. Even those who hated dogs loved him! How could you not? It was impossible finding an apartment to live in that allowed pets though. And if they did, you had to pay quite a fee. If you're living in such a small apartment, chances are that you can't afford to pay such a fee. So there goes your hopes of having a pet of your own.

"You have it pretty rough out here, huh?" The blonde whispered to himself. Having to fight so hard in order to survive must be absolutely terrible! And if you don't get killed, then you wind up being injured such as this. To think that Danzo was so close to ending this wolf's life, along with the others. It makes Naruto feel grateful for being here at the right time. Because if he weren't here, then they would all be dead. Just the thought alone made his heart squeeze painfully. A small grunt could be heard from him as he quickly grabbed his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. What was wrong with him? What possessed him into hunting down animals? They didn't deserve this. This entire time, he has been killing off deer for his own selfish needs. And each one of those deer had a family of their own. They had lives to live. But no...he ripped it away from them, and for what? For the fun of it? How sickening...

Droplets formed on the ground in front of him as tears streamed down his face. It was all hitting him at once on what he has been doing all of these years. He has destroyed so many lives. Why hadn't he realized this sooner? Animals had feelings too! They weren't soul-less. They love and care for others. "I'm so sorry!" He said in a hushed whisper, leaning in to bury his face into the crook of the wolf's neck. It wasn't too late to change his ways though! He'll make it up to these wolves, and try his very best to protect them. Hopefully someday they'll learn to trust him. Until then, he will work hard in doing everything right.

The wolf's heavy breathing came to a stop all of a sudden as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. He had no idea what was being pressed up against his neck. So when his gaze wandered down and noticed something bright and yellow, his body tensed up quite a bit. What was that idiot doing? Sasuke thought that he had made it clear last night for him to keep his distance. Apparently this guy was too stupid to comprehend that. If it weren't for his wounds, he would get up and shove the human away from him. _'I seriously feel like hurting him right now...' _ he thought, feeling his irritation only rise that much more at this point. Well his brother was still sleeping, so he could technically get away with it. But then he would be going against his brother, which wasn't a pleasant feeling at all.

Sasuke noticed that his brother and parents were still asleep, which was odd since he was always the last one to wake up. He stretched his leg and noticed that it was more...restricting for some reason. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his bandages had been changed, replacing his old ones with fresh clean ones. How did he not feel that? Everyone has always told him that he could sleep through just about anything. Now he was starting to realize this. He almost wanted to sigh in frustration. Instead, he nudged the other's head with his nose, staring blankly at him.

"...?" Naruto slowly pulled away, his gaze meeting with the wolf's as they just sat there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. You could no longer hear the birds chirping or the water dripping from the icicles. The atmosphere was so intense for some reason. It didn't help that his face was wet from all the tears that had been shed, his eyes slightly red and puffy. He must look ridiculous right now. But...at the moment, he didn't seem to care a single bit. Sniffling and wiping at his nose, he moved back a little to give the wolf its space, not wanting to anger him. That was the last thing he wanted right now...

_'...Why was he crying?' _Sasuke thought curiously to himself, tilting his head to the side. It wasn't like he could just ask right out what was wrong, taking as though wolves couldn't talk. And he refused to use his human form as a last resort. Besides, it was probably none of his business anyways. Why did he even care, more importantly? This...person didn't matter to him at all. He didn't care about him. Whatever happened to him wasn't his problem. At least that is what he thought for the time being. He hasn't realized it yet, but he will soon come to worry about the blonde's whereabouts, wondering what he is doing, or if he is even okay. Pushing people away was an expert of his though. So it wasn't going to be easy for these two to get along and become close friends...or something more than that.

"You really liked those dried tomatoes, didn't ya?" A wide grin spread across Naruto's face then as he patted the top of the wolf's head. It was kind of strange though. He didn't think that wolves ate things other than meat. Maybe he just hasn't done enough research on them. He wondered what else this type of animal was capable of. There was this nagging feeling that wouldn't go away, telling him that there really was something else. Something very...important, so to say.

As if feeling ashamed of admitting to such a thing, Sasuke turned his head to the side, his eyes narrowing a little. No matter what form he was in, he was still just as stubborn as he always has been, and nothing could change that. _'Shut up. You like dried noodles that are loaded with sodium. You must not care very much about your own health, idiot...' _He scoffed in his mind. But that was the part that he didn't get. The guy eats junk food and is still perfectly fit. There seemed to be no fat on him! It was probably because he had an unnecessary amount of energy. _'...Damn him.' _

Naruto chuckled rather loudly now at the wolf's reaction. "Neh, you don't have a name, do you? Hmm I should come up with one for you. Because I can't just call you 'it' or somethin' like that..." he said, and then went into a deep thought while rubbing at his chin. Why was coming up with such a thing always so hard for him? Maybe it was a good thing that he didn't have a pet.

This caused said wolf to twitch. _'Oh lovely. What kind of stupid name will he come up for me?' _Now was the time he wished so badly that he could just run off and get away from him. He didn't want to be called anything else other than Sasuke. It would just be too weird for him. But he had no choice but to oblige to it. He...couldn't tell this person what his name was. So he laid his head down onto his paws and huffed out loudly.

"...Oh I know!" He snapped his fingers together, grinning even more now as he shifted so that he was in Sasuke's eyesight. "How about Bear? since ya know...you're all big and fluffy like one." To him it wasn't a stupid name. But then again, pretty much everything that came out of that big mouth of his was stupid.

Sasuke gave him a cold glare upon hearing such a ridiculous name. _'He's actually serious. Why the fuck would you name a damn wolf after another animal? There really is something wrong that pea-size brain of his.' _How was he supposed to get use to such a name? It was just impossible!

Naruto folded his arms, giving the wolf a pout now. "What's with the look? You're always so stubborn. Learn to lighten up a bit." he suggested, poking him in the nose.

_'Watch it, or I'll bite that hand right off, you moron...' _The wolf threatened. Although it didn't work, since the so called moron couldn't hear it. So really, it was all for nothing pretty much.

_'Bear huh? How cute...little brother.' _Itachi's voice was soon heard in the other's mind. He woke up a few minutes ago, but decided to eavesdrop on their conversation a bit, just because it sounded kind of interesting. _'It's either that or no name. Suck it up and accept it. And if it bothers you that much, then you'll just have to tell him your real name yourself...' _

"Sasuke's head snapped over in the direction of where his brother was. His eyes were still closed, making it seem as though he were still sleeping when he obviously wasn't. _'I would rather die.' _He growled right back at him.

"...?" Naruto's eyes shifted between the two wolves, wondering what exactly was going on. Simply shrugging it off, he reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water, pouring some into the dish that lay on the ground.

Itachi wagged his tail, letting it sway back and forth for a few minutes. He really wanted his brother to be friends with this...human. It was what he needed right now. Someone who he could spend time with, and hopefully hold an actual conversation with someday. _'You are the true definition of stubborn.' _

_'Am not!' _His brother retorted a little too quickly. Okay, so maybe he could be a bit stubborn at times. But he couldn't help it most of the time. It was just how he was. And it was kind of hard to just up and change yourself. Especially when you're an adult!

"Is everything okay, Bear?" The blonde cut in, giving him an innocent smile. Little did he know, was that the wolf sitting beside him wanted to rip his throat out for giving him such a foul name. His fingers raked through the soft fur, combing through it. "...Even though you can't say anything back to me, I still enjoy talking to you. It calms me. And, it feels as though I can literally tell you anything..." He chuckled.

Sasuke fought back the urge to roll his eyes. _'You shouldn't trust others so easily. You're only leaving yourself wide open for someone to seriously hurt you, whether it be emotionally or physically.' _One thing he himself could never do was something just like that. How could others such as Naruto be so damn trusting? He just couldn't understand it...and maybe he never would. Or maybe, just maybe, that one person could come along and change his entire point of view on it all.

Naruto shifted so that he was closer to the wolf and wrapped an arm around him. "Drink some water. You need to stay hydrated..." He said, pointing at the dish filled with water.

"..." Licking slightly at his lips, Sasuke ducked his head to lap at the cool, refreshing water. It immediately quenched his thirst, making him feel so much better. And once the dish was empty, his savior filled it up again with some more. Not wasting any time whatsoever, he quickly emptied it just like that.

"Wow. You were thirstier than I thought." Grabbing another bottle from his bag, he poured it all the way up to the top. "Just nudge it away once you're done..." he instructed. For some reason, he just expected the wolf to understand what he was saying. Well so far it appeared to be working, so why stop now? It fell silent between the two as the water was continuously poured and emptied multiple times. And he couldn't help but down an entire bottle himself. Chugging something that cold so fast caused his stomach to hurt. Groaning in slight pain, he rolled over onto his side and pouted.

Sasuke gave him a strange look. Well that's what he gets for doing yet another stupid thing. _'He's always in such a rush. It's his own fault...' _

"Bearrrrr I'm dying!" Naruto said, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. Now he was just being ridiculous. You couldn't die from chugging a bottle of water.

The wolf laid down on his side, facing away from him. _'The only thing that is going to happen to you, is more frequent bathroom trips. That's it. Now grow up and shut up...' _Even to him that sounded kind of harsh. But his patience with Naruto was running very thin right now. Actually, for some strange reason he was beginning to feel tired again.

Itachi stood up and stretched, walking on over to the entrance of the cave, peering outside of it. Since his brother couldn't hunt for himself, he was going to go out and bring back something for him. _'Don't be too hard on him. He is only trying to help you...' _He didn't expect a reply from his brother, and so he took off running into the melting wintery forest. The slushy snow crunched underneath his paws as he dashed in between the trees. It always felt so nice just being able to run around like this freely. But a huge part of him missed his human side, and wanted to go back to their home back in town. He missed interacting with others and making friends. Heck, he was even falling for someone when they up and left to go and live the rest of their lives out in the wilderness.

_'Sasuke...I have this feeling that you'll finally find your own happiness. And when that day comes, I will be so proud of you.' _He wasn't sure if his brother could hear him or not, but he just wanted to say it anyways. His brother was always his tip priority, no matter what. Ever since he was a little pup, Itachi would always help care for him...he brought him everywhere he went! They always traveled to many places together, and have had many...many adventures. To him, Sasuke was his best friend. He meant the world to him! So of course when Itachi walked on in and saw his injuries, he about freaked out. A part of him even wanted to murder the man who did this to him. But that was against their ways. They couldn't kill humans. It was forbidden.

But rules always ended up being broken.


End file.
